


Borrowed Time

by TheNovelArtist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: It was only two hours they could borrow, but they would cherish those two hours as best they could.
Relationships: Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that this fanfiction is over 3 years old, written in 2017. It's only just getting cross posted.  
> Please know that all kwami knowledge and references are therefore pre-current-canon.

It always took a lot of energy to do this, and most of the time, they had to steal it from their Chosen. That’s why they waited so long to do this. They had spent several class periods inside either Adrien’s bag or Marinette’s, planning and plotting about the right time they could spent time together without having to, basically, be silent.

Finally, that time had come.

There hadn’t been any recent akuma attack. No late-night photo-shoots. No midnight sewing sprees. No texts or exams at school. Their Chosen were well-rested and happy.

Still, they hated doing this to them.

As Tikki looked over her Chosen, resting in bed, asleep at a decent time, she was filled with regret. Yet…surely Marinette would understand why she needed to steal the energy granted from a couple hours of sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, anyway. Marinette could stand to sleep in those extra hours to catch up on those hours Tikki stole from her.

She reached for the earrings, but couldn’t bring herself to touch them quite yet. As if she could delay the well-laid out plans of her and Plagg, she flitted over to Marinette’s still open sketchbook. The moon illuminated the open page. The colored-out sketch of a girl in a dress. A black bodice with short, cut-out-shoulder sleeves and a wide neckline. The black skirt was continued to a modest length, but the over-skirt was two pieces of red polka-dotted fabric. Split in two down the front, curving from the waist-line in the front to the ground in the back, almost looking like ladybug wings. Marinette had gotten carried away on this one, even drawing out the girl herself. Tikki had persuaded her to make the model a red-head with a bob haircut and blue eyes.

Herself. As a human.

How she would look once she stole the energy from her Chosen.

Floating back over to Marinette, she placed her little hands over the earrings. With a deep breath, she shoved away all reservation and readied herself.

“Spots off,” she said, noting the way the earrings glowed red. Only once the glow carried up to herself could she finish with a “Transform me.”

And suddenly, light enveloped her tiny body, growing as Tikki herself transformed. Transforming into Ladybug.

The light faded away, leaving the girl in Marinette’s sketchbook. Tikki took a moment to marvel at herself. Her fingers, her toes (even though they were covered in a really cute pair of red ankle boots), the way she had to walk instead of float. She snapped herself out of it to look at the time. 10:59. She resolved to spend no more than two hours as her human counterpart. She’d even set her earrings by it. She’d be home by one. No later, no sooner.

Making her way up to the balcony, she pulled the yo-yo off her hip. She threw it with expert ease then flew off the balcony. Feeling the wind in her hair and billowing her ladybug skirt, she launched herself towards their designated meeting place, anxious and ready to see her partner.

Meanwhile, Plagg was having very little regret for what he was about to do. At least, that was what he told himself.

Actually, he had spent the last hour convincing himself that since he had to put up with Adrien’s mooning over Ladybug, that the kid owed Plagg. That this was nothing. That if he told Adrien what he was doing, he wouldn’t mind. Eventually, he just shoved it all aside and pretended that this wouldn’t affect his kitten.

He had spent a couple nights searching through Adrien’s closet, examining styles, creating different combinations, and soon he had an idea for what he wanted to wear. So once Adrien finally finished fussing in his sleep and fell into a deep slumber that Plagg was certain he wouldn’t wake from (the kid was one heck of a light sleeper), the little kwami reached for the silver ring.

“Claws in,” he said, causing himself to be enveloped in a strange black glow. “Transform me.”

The glow ate his body, and soon expanded to his full six-foot height. When the black faded, he was left staring at himself in the mirror. He pushed his shaggy black hair away from his eyes. While they remained inhuman, but the pupils had widened at least so as to mimic it. Letting his bangs fall back into place, he adjusted the black vest over his neon green shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, certain that Tikki would like and appreciate the effort he went through to make himself look presentable.

He glanced at the clock. 11:01. Two hours. That was all he had, Tikki had been adamant about that. So he set his ring by it. Two hours. Not nearly enough time in Plagg’s book, but he would take what he could get with his Ladybug.

Reaching the window, he shoved it open, then took the staff from its place secured on his back and launched himself towards the Eiffel Tower.

He was a leap away from the tower when he spotted Tikki, beautiful as ever in her dress, her skirt fluttering in the wind like wings, looking every bit the ladybug she was.

Plagg landed, and he barely had time to stand straight again before Tikki launched herself into his arms. And if you think he didn’t hold her tight, you’d be wrong.

“I missed you.”

Neither knew who said it first, only that it was said and that was the only sentiment that mattered at that moment.

Tikki had nearly forgotten how tall he was compared to her. She had to stand on her toes to get more on his level. She was beginning to wish she had chosen to wear high-heels just so she had something more to stand on. But when Plagg wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, she realized she didn’t need them. He would hold her up just fine.

She felt his lips on her temple. Once. Twice. Three times.

“Just kiss me, you idiot.”

So he did. Firm and long. Tikki felt her knees get weak. Even five thousand years couldn’t dull their love. She was more than willing to bet “absence makes the heart grow fonder” played a bigger bittersweet role in their strong relationship than she would like to acknowledge.

“You are so needy,” Tikki playfully teased when their kiss ended.

He growled. “Says the woman who’s still gripping me like I’m gonna disappear.”

She giggled, a heady sound, if you asked Plagg. “Well, let’s make the most of the night before we turn into pumpkins, shall we?”

Plagg groaned. “I seem to remember your Chosen saying that to mine.”

Tikki smiled. “Maybe.”

Plagg shook his head, his forehead rubbing against hers and ruffling her hair. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because cheese gets boring after a while and you know it. Come on.”

Shortly, they found themselves wandering around Paris, taking in the lights and sights, enjoying the feeling of strolling along. Tikki’s hand was interwoven with Plagg’s, and her other hand was comfortably tucked in the crook of his elbow. Every once in a while, Plagg would shift his arm to force her to walk if only half a step closer. But it was a half-step closer to his Tikki. His other half.

“What do you think about these Chosen?” she asked.

“They’re idiots.”

“They’re teenagers.”

“Still clueless.”

Tikki giggled. “Besides that, what do you think of them?”

Plagg was quiet for a while. “They’re good for being so young.”

“Some of our youngest.”

Plagg nodded. “Means we get the most time of them.”

Tikki squeezed his hand reassuringly. She knew how important that was to him, to have his Chosen around. He always lost his Chosen first, whether that was after a long life or a life cut short. Maybe there were two or three ladybugs that went first (one was too close to call), but they were the exceptions to the rule. A rule that was very, very hard on poor Plagg.

Plagg squeezed her hand back, taking strength in her. The second worst part about losing a Chosen was that meant they would separate again, locked away in slumber in little jewels for who-knows-how-long until they were awoken again by their next Chosen. And even after that, they wouldn’t see each other much until their Chosen revealed themselves. They got lucky this time that they could sneak a moment together here and there when their Chosen were at school, even though all they could really do was cuddle and be quiet.

Not that Plagg found anything wrong with that, per se.

“What do you like about this kitten?” Tikki asked, redirecting the conversation away from the potentially sad topic.

Plagg once again paused in thought. “He’s resilient,” Plagg answered. “Whether I can attribute it to stupidity or to tougher stuff, the kid continues to get back up and up and _up_ even though not a day goes by he’s not hurt in some way.”

“You always get the ones that can prove themselves.”

Plagg gave a half-grin. “That’s the thing about the black cat. I get the ones that could easily fall the other direction. I just always hope they make the right choice.”

“They usually do.”

Plagg snorted. “And your Chosen usually fix the ones that don’t.”

She grinned cheekily up at him. “But that’s what makes us perfect together. Because those particular Chosen of mine usually needed yours to get ahold of them anyway.”

Plagg chuckled at that, unable to deny it. “And you? What’s your favorite thing about this bug?”

“That she’s growing,” Tikki easily answered. “This is shaping her. It’s forcing her to shed the false insecurity she’s been told she has and that she’s believed for so long about herself. It’s proving to her that she is stronger than she even realizes she is. I love watching her grow.”

“She really has been getting more graceful, hasn’t she?”

“Shush,” Tikki chastised, playfully smacking his arm and earning a grin from him in response. “You’re so mean.”

The smile on her face told him exactly how much she believed that.

“Well,” Plagg continued teasingly. “She _has_ been able to get a hold of herself around my Chosen. Stopped rambling so darn much.”

“She’s got a crush,” Tikki whined. “It’s precious.”

“And my kitten’s got a crush on the bug,” he whined back. “Yet you don’t see him tripping over his feet at the sight of him.”

Tikki pulled him to a halt, gathering his full attention as she raised a questioning, challenging brow at him.

Plagg relented with a sigh.

Fully appeased, Tikki walked forward again, and Plagg fell into step beside her.

“It will be hilarious when they find out.”

“Plagg.”

“Deny it.”

“…”

Plagg’s grin grew. “Thank you.”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “They aren’t ready.”

“I think they’re plenty ready,” Plagg argued. “We know that it will make them stronger to know who they are outside of the suit. It always happens. It will be more convenient for both of them. And it will provide them a solid shoulder to lean on when their tired.”

“But emotionally, Plagg,” Tikki continued, “They aren’t ready. Almost, maybe. Marinette’s still scared. She’s still self-conscious and not confident enough to believe that she’s truly Ladybug outside the suit. And leaning Chat Noir is actually the guy she’s been crushing on will throw her into turmoil. I can’t speak for Adrien, though.”

“No, you’re right, Tikki,” Plagg said. “He’s farther along on it, though. He’s going to be ready before Marinette is. He’s so in love with Ladybug that despite what he claims, I don’t think he can fully see past the suit yet. But he’s edging toward it if his recent bend towards Marinette is any indication.”

This didn’t surprise Tikki. Chat Noirs were always ready to reveal themselves before her bugs were. Plagg’s kittens were impulsive and instinctive. Her bugs were prepared and thoughtful. Yin and Yang. It was just…what they were.

They talked and talked, easily losing any and all track of time. They had found a park bench to snuggle on when a clock nearby chimed midnight. Tikki frowned. “Fifty-nine minutes left.”

Plagg scrunched his nose in irritation. “I have two more minutes than you.”

Tikki frowned. “Sorry.”

“We should have coordinated better.”

“One day, Plagg,” Tikki assured, taking his hand in hers. “One day, they’ll reveal their identities, and then we’ll be together. Give it another year or two.”

Plagg growled and pressed his nose against Tikki’s temple. “Since when am I ever patient?”

Tikki giggled at the feeling of his breath against her hair, her heart picking up its pace. “You’re plenty patient when you want to be.”

“Not when it comes to you, bugaboo.”

“Quit it, kitty, you’re making me blush.”

The purr that rumbled from his chest was purely satisfactory. “Then let me do it again.”

She did her best to suppress a squeal as Plagg pulled her fully into his lap and started rubbing his head all over her face, a purr rumbling like a motor in his chest.

Tikki giggled like a giggly schoolgirl. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” his voice was only slightly distorted from the purring.

“That.”

“This?” He rubbed his face along the side of her head, his nose trailing her jaw.

She giggled, squirming against him fruitlessly as he held her firmly against his chest. Not that she wanted to get away. “Yes, that.”

“Then I’ll find other ways to mark you.”

“Oh really?”

The second she turned around, she regretted ever letting those words come from her mouth, because the way he was looking at her…

He growled, low and possessively. “Yes, really.”

Tikki composed herself rather quickly. She turned around in his lap so as to come nose to nose with him. “We’re in public.”

His purr grew twice as loud as his grin grew twice as wide. “Then next time, remind me to find somewhere _purr-_ ivate.”

Tikki just giggled before Plagg silenced her with a kiss. One she leaned into. It was midnight, after all. No one was around in that little park. She decided that he could steal a heated kiss or five if he wanted.

And if he stole about eight, then no matter.

Pulling away from his last kiss that sent her reeling, she gasped air in to her burning lungs before letting Plagg pull her back into her possessive embrace. She nuzzled underneath his chin, happily getting comfortable in his lap while he shifted his hold on her. They happily stayed silent for a couple moments, relishing in each other’s hold. Each other’s _touch_. Just the fact they were there together.

“This is so much better than cuddling together in a school bag.”

Tikki giggled. “As long as it’s my bug’s and not your kitten’s.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my kitten’s bag.”

“It reeks of camembert.”

“And there is nothing wrong with my favorite cheese,” Plagg defended.

“Of course not, but when there’s two half-empty fully-opened containers and crumbs spilling out everywhere, the bag looks like…well…like the god of destruction got a hold on it.”

“Ouch!”

Tikki smirked. Not even him feigning offence could cover that half-grin that she could practically hear. “But yes,” she finally relented. “This is so much better than cuddling in a school bag. We can actually… _chat._ ”

Plagg chuckled. “I love when you pun.”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “Five thousand years of marriage, you’d think I’d learn a thing or two about my husband.”

“You’d think.”

Tikki hummed with happiness, before allowing the silence to take them over once again. Plagg wanted to fill it. Fill it with happiness. Fill it with banter with his wife. But he knew Tikki. Tikki didn’t do denial like he did. She didn’t live it. She faced the hard things. And he knew, just knew, she was going to bring it up at some time during their one night together.

“Plagg.”

“I don’t like the tone in your voice, Tikki.”

She sighed. “Do you think that we’ll defeat Hawkmoth sooner, or a long while away?”

“You want the brutal truth?”

“Always.”

“I’d love to say it’s sooner, Tikki, but it’s not going to be likely to happen until our Chosen mature in their powers. They can barely hold a single creation/destruction power for five minutes. They need to advance. As we’ve discussed before, we know this villain has age on his side, which means wisdom and knowledge and experience. Our Chosen are barely teens.”

Tikki sighed. “You’re right, Plagg. I just…I don’t want to face it.”

Plagg’s heart did a flop. “Tikki? In denial? That always worries me.”

It got Tikki to release a short chuckle, no matter how humorless it was. “Yeah, I know. It’s just that we both know we’re connected to our Chosen in that sense. However fast our bond with them grows is however fast our powers advances.”

“And we are right on the verge of increasing,” Plagg reminded her. “When our power runs dry, we recharge faster, we aren’t as tired, and our Chosen aren’t exhausted from the usage either. It won’t be long. And with our advancements comes swifter battles—”

“Meaning Hawkmoth will step up his game,” Tikki interrupted. “Don’t forget that we aren’t the only kwamis with bonds here. Even if the holder is abusing the power, they still increase the same.”

Plagg frowned. This was why denial was easier on occasion. “You’re right, Tikki. As much as it pains me to say that.”

“I know. I don’t like facing it either, but it needs to be done.” She sighed. “And that’s why I wonder sometimes if…if we’ll ever do it.”

“We will.”

“Soon?” Tikki said, her voice near begging.

But that was all Plagg needed to read between the lines. “You’re worried about Nooroo.”

Tikki nodded against his chest. “We have to save him, Plagg,” she cried, tears evident in her voice. “I know he’s being abused. I just know it. And not just abuse of his power. He could be hurt or worse. How do we know that he’ll even be okay?”

Plagg took Tikki’s chin in his hand and forced her gorgeous bluebell eyes to meet his electric green. “Because he’s our son,” he answered, calmly and assuredly. “We know what he’s made of. And we know he’ll be all right.”

Tikki gave him a pained smile before burrowing back in his chest, soaking up his assurance where she was scared. “And we’ll get him back safely?”

“Of course we will,” Plagg said, not sure if he was assuring him or her. He cared for his kids, too. He always got scared when they fell into the wrong hands. He was terrified when Tikki once fell into the wrong hands. But they had always gotten them back. They had always banded together to save each other. They were family. They would be all right.

And then, all too soon, came a beep from Tikki’s earrings.

“No,” Plagg whined, squeezing her tighter as if that could keep her there.

Tikki’s hands slid up to cup his jaw. “I know. I know. But I don’t have a choice.”

He knew that, but he still didn’t want her to go. “We’ll get to do this again soon?” he wondered, already knowing the answer to that.

“Soon…? Likely not.” She rubbed reassuring circles against his cheeks. “But again, yes. Sometime. I just don’t know when that will be.”

He hummed in dissatisfaction before he kissed her again. Long and desperate. “I’ll miss you, bugaboo.”

Her hands worked their way into his hair. “I know, kitty. I’ll miss you, too.”

Another kiss, followed by another four. And a beeping noise.

“I have to go.”

It literally pained Plagg to release his grip on her. “I wish you didn’t.”

“One day, Plagg, we’ll be together,” Tikki said, more to herself than to him. “Someday soon, maybe.”

“And we’ll do this again when our Chosen grow in their power.”

“When this won’t take so much from them.”

“And someday, the bond will be so strong—”

“We won’t have to take hardly anything at all.”

It was a small reassurance. Tiny. Fractional. But they’d take what they can get.

“And don’t worry, Tikki,” Plagg said, standing up from his spot on the bench. “We’ll get Nooroo back safe and sound. And all with be right with the world.”

“Just like always, I suppose.”

“Just like always.”

Tikki’s earrings beeped again. Another warning.

Before he could control himself, Plagg leaned forward and stole one last kiss before Tikki could pull out her yo-yo. “Good-bye, My Lady.”

She gave him a bittersweet smile before patting his cheek one last time and stepping away. “Good-bye, _mon chaton._ I’ll see you.”

And with that, she threw her weapon and was gone from his sight.

Plagg vaulted back home, reaching the inside of Adrien’s room just as his own timer gave up. He was sure Tikki made it home in time. They had been close to the bakery than the Agreste Mansion anyway.

But that still didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to be missing the other half.

But he knew he wouldn’t be alone in his misery, Tikki was surely feeling the same way. Yet, Tikki would look on the bright side, to say they at least got time together.

Time Plagg always cherished.

And they would see each other again. Maybe not as soon as they would like, but they were two halves of a whole. Their fate was intertwined. A ballroom dance: together and apart, then back together. They were always there. still around and ready to come back into each other's arms with the beat of time. And maybe that was why it was so easy for each of the two powerful kwamis to fall asleep that night, each wearing matching smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain the “our son” comment. My head-cannon was that since Tikki and Plagg are the most powerful kwamis of the bunch and directly correlate to each other in a way that none of the other kwamis can, that they were the original two kwamis and together created the other five kwamis (now 17). So, take that as you will.


End file.
